leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
-- (move)
Cooltrainer (move) redirects here. For the Trainer class, see . For the glitch type, see CoolTrainer♀ (type). :For other uses of -, see -. ---- '-' (random internal name) is a glitch move in of the in English versions. It is learned by a handful of glitch Pokémon, and, unusually for a glitch move, can be learned by a regular Pokémon easily. Initially, it has 0/13 PP, and can't recover said PP by healing at a Pokémon Center. Rather, one must supply the Pokémon with a PP Up and an Ether/Elixir in order to be able to use the move. In , this move has an appearance of and . It may harm the game if used in a cave. Real form The Cooltrainer move, as can be seen from battle, is actually meant to represent the empty spaces in the movelist of a Pokémon that has three or fewer moves, and so is clearly not meant to be used, selected or learned. Its index number is 0, putting it roughly in-league with 'M (00), which takes this spot in Pokémon data. This move can only be accessed when a player forces the game into thinking that the Pokémon has a blank move as its first move. To be able to use the move, a player must either perform the Transform glitch, or have a Pokémon with a full moveset which learns the Cooltrainer move and replace its first move. The Transform glitch can be performed with any Pokémon with only Transform. This move must be used to become any opponent Pokémon. At this point, the player now has access to the opponent's movelist. By switching around the first and last moves in this movelist using the Select button, the glitch is activated, and all that must be done now is to end the battle, either by defeating the opponent or running away. When learned by a glitch Pokémon, the move will have a name, instead of its placeholder name "-"; and so, it may crash the game just by trying to learn it. The method of circumventing the problem is the same as it is for Super Glitch moves. Effects After a PP Up or a PP-restoring item is used, the move is usable in-battle, which can cause a vastly random and destructive array of effects. Its usual effect is a damaging move with Fissure's animation, which freezes the game if it does not defeat the target. The move has no real name, so after selecting it in battle or learning it, it behaves exactly like , and takes an unpredictably chosen portion of RAM as its name. It often occurs that the name of a Pokémon in the player's current box will be used for this move, such as "DITTO used MACHOP!". If the current box is empty, it can even produce names from previously erased save files. It also inherits all the effects of Super Glitch, including the TMTRAINER effect, and these effects occur even if the move has no PP remaining. If the Pokémon with this move reaches a level at which it can learn a new move, and has four moves already, the game will automatically delete this move and replace it with the new one, as it thinks that the Pokémon only has three moves. The ability to learn this move through Transform glitch was removed in later games; however, in it is still possible to learn this move through learnsets of certain glitch Pokémon. The phrase "-" is still used even in Generation V to denote no move. In Pokémon Stadium In , this move will be read as the Pokémon having no moves, thus making the Pokémon use . Semi-Super Glitch effect If "-" is highlighted as a move from the Fight menu from within a Pokémon battle, a corruption effect may or may not occur. The player can attempt to get the corruption effect again by scrolling through the moves list or opening and closing the Fight menu. The mechanics of the corruption work almost in the same way as Super Glitch. Data from a move name buffer (at $CD6D) capped to be 20 bytes long is copied into another buffer until a 0x50 character from the original buffer is found. The random internal name of "-" may not have a 0x50 in its first twenty characters; and, if so, data is copied from beyond the initial buffer and overflows the other buffer, causing the corruption of unrelated memory addresses. The difference between "-" corruption and Super Glitch corruption is that the initial data is only copied to one buffer ($CF4B) while other glitch moves can corrupt both $CF4B and $D0E1, which is why it can be considered as a 'semi-Super Glitch effect'. Regular Super Glitch corruption typically corrupts data for things such as the player's name and the player's Pokémon, while in the same circumstances "-" does not; but it can still corrupt data such as the enemy Pokémon in battle, meaning that is more practical to abuse. Beyond the 20 byte move name buffer is a copy of screen data that is updated every time the player performs actions such as opening the Pokémon menu or items menu. This means that cached screen data can directly influence the effect of "-". The "-" corruption effect can be caused outside of battle, too. When performing an action such as trying to apply a PP Up, the game will display "-"'s random internal name and if it is too long, the same mechanics above apply, but different effects can be observed (depending on where the player triggered the effect) due to the player not being within battle, such as the moves in the moves list becoming corrupted and not being able to continue playing the game after a white screen, or a forced walking effect when the menu is closed. Freezes If -'s corruption effect is activated when the last cached screen data does not have a 0x50 character in it, too much data will be copied to $CF4B and the game will most likely freeze. Changing the foe into MissingNo. or Horsea If during a battle, the Pokémon or items menu is opened before viewing the "-" move, then the player views the "-" move via Fight and corruption is successful, the music will fade out and the enemy Pokémon will be corrupted into a level 127 MissingNo. (hex:32) with 6946 current HP which can be captured and used to duplicate the player's sixth item by 128 upon capture. If the same steps are performed when the inverted sprites effect is active, then the player will obtain a level 127 with 6932 current HP instead. This is due to the inverted sprites effect affecting the battle tiles (because cached screen data will directly influence the effects of -). In Pokémon Red and Blue, the glitch must be performed in Diglett's Cave (and possibly other places) to avoid a freeze, and then the start menu must be opened to avoid another freeze from exiting the cave. In Pokémon Yellow, the glitch can be performed anywhere without a freeze. However, since the Transform glitch was fixed in Pokémon Yellow it is more difficult to get "-" as the first move. Advanced uses of "-" In Pokémon Red and Blue, but not in Pokémon Yellow, since it is possible to bring over cached screen data into a battle that is updated when the player opens the items menu or the Pokémon menu, the player can manipulate the enemy Pokémon into multiple other unique Pokémon. Using a Glitch City or a combination of a "tile-writing glitch item" and the glitch item "9F" (hex:5E) in Pokémon Red and Blue, or the glitch item "-gm" (hex:6A) in Pokémon Yellow, almost any Pokémon, glitch Pokémon or not, can be obtained. The glitch items 9F and -gm update the game's cached screen data manually, meaning that the tiles written by a tile-writing glitch item can be saved into the screen cache and affect the enemy Pokémon if a tile is written in the right coordinates. Some advanced uses of "-" will cause the freeze described in the section above. The freeze after finishing a battle is caused when "-" sets the CFC4 address to an odd value (CFC4 can also be corrupted this way in an unrelated glitch called "wild appeared" that has the same freeze). As the 8x8 pixel tile at game coordinates y=6, x=1 affects CFC4; opening the Pokémon or items menu in certain places will allow for enemy Pokémon corruptions that do not cause freezes outside of Diglett's Cave. Learnset By leveling up Through the Transform glitch All Pokémon capable of learning TMs can learn this move through king Transform. Category:Glitches Category:Glitch moves it:--